wixossfandomcom-20200215-history
War Spirit: Arm
]] is a SIGNI class associated with white SIGNI. The titles of Arms are various depending on their design and origins, but often goes from a small armaments to progressively larger ones. Thus, their names also follow, being names of small kinds of equipments to larger or more vital ones. Arms have a very assorted theme, but are commonly themed after armor, weapons, or instruments from before modern time, in contrast to War Spirit: Weapons focus on modern weaponry. As such, Arms are often equipped with their namesake. Gameplay Arms have many small "subclasses" within the SIGNI class, thus having a very wide pool for gameplay. The Arms titled "Bow" focus on on-play scrying, or looking at the top few cards of the deck and either rearranging them or bringing a SIGNI to their aid if they're alone. They work well by themselves, making them great for essentially scouting ahead. The "Shield" Arms focus on Power boosts on the opponent's turn. Because of their average Power that is boosted to above average on the opponent's turn, a line of Shields can create an incredible wall that's still capable of fighting back. Similar to Bows, "Treasured Instrument" Arms aid other Arms (and even Weapons) by searching for other Arms and bringing them to the hand for later play. Finally, there is a small set of Arms, including the "Breakers," more dedicated to having support with War Spirit: Weapons. Aside from giving search support, they can also offer more aggressive actions like banishing and returning the opponent's SIGNI to their hand. List of Arm SIGNI Level 1 *Battoka, Small Edge *Bonya, Small Bow (Tama limited) *Bow, Shooting Bow (Tama limited, Life Burst) *Engetsu, Small Sword (Life Burst) *Fingu, Small Fist *Hayato, Small Shield (Life Burst) *Kotetsu, Small Sword *Kukri, Small Sword *M Five, Small Sword *Mikagami, Treasured Instrument (Life Burst) *Mikamune, Small Sword *Ohan, Small Shield (Tama limited, Life Burst) *Round, Small Shield *Stick, Small Breaker *Zantetsu, Kunai Level 2 *Brionac, Medium Spear *Bumeld, Medium Shield *Flamber, Medium Sword *Glova, Medium Fist *Hastall, Medium Spear (Tama limited) *Kakumaru, Hand Sword *Leguas, Shin Armor *Magatama, Treasured Instrument (Tama limited) *Mornin, Medium Breaker *Raikiri, Medium Sword *Sanju, Medium Sword *Sephiram, Shooting Bow (Tama limited, Life Burst) *Square, Medium Shield *Tinbe, Medium Shield (Life Burst) Level 3 *Achilles, Greatshield (Tama limited) *Aikuro, Large Claw *Arc Tlet, Iron Fist (Life Burst) *Axe, Large Breaker (Life Burst) *Caliburn, Greatsword *Catapul, Greatbow (Tama limited, Life Burst) *Duranda, Greatsword (Life Burst) *Elze, Gauntlet (Life Burst) *Gandiva, Greatbow *Habakiri, Greatsword (Life Burst) *Hachikyu, Greatsword *Inarikagi, Greatsword (Tama limited) *Kakushi, Large Fist *Lævateinn, Greatsword *Lantern, Greatshield *Merisa, Large Fist *Mitsurugi, Treasured Instrument (Tama limited, Life Burst) *Ninteke, Large Fist *Nuadu, Greatsword *Riot, Greatshield *Spartan, Greatshield (Life Burst) *Sun *Tlet, Gauntlet (Tama limited, Life Burst) *Tride, Greatspear *Valkyrie, Greatspear (Life Burst) *Yaekiri, Greatbow (Life Burst) Level 4 *Aias, Ultimate Shield (Tama limited, Life Burst) *Arc Egis, Ultimate Shield (Tama limited, Life Burst) *Claras, Ultimate Sword *Dueli, Ultimate Shield *Egis, Ultimate Shield *Energe, Original Spear (Tama limited, Life Burst) *Gaevolg, Ultimate Spear *God Eater, Ultimate Sword *Hammer, Ultimate Breaker (Tama limited, Life Burst) *Itsukutomo, Ultimate Sword (Tama limited) *Mjolnir, Ultimate Hammer *Murakumo, Ultimate Sword (Life Burst) *Nyalove, Ultimate Fist (Life Burst) *Ranerge, Original Spear *Rokukei, Ultimate Sword (Tama limited) *Romail, Helmet Armor (Tama limited, Life Burst) *Samidare, Ultimate Sword Level 5 *Arc Energe, Original Spear (Tama limited, Life Burst) List of Arm Resona Level 2 *Kakuya, Red Explosive Perseverance Level 4 *Rotlet, White Sub-Armor Support See also *Fist *Sword *Spear *Shield Category:War Spirit: Arm